This invention relates generally to a carrier for transporting a farm implement and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carrier mounted on the rear of a hoe drill for raising the press wheels of the hoe drill above the ground surface so that the hoe drill may be transported front ways or laterally.
Heretofore, there have been many types of trailers, carriers, and other types of wheeled frames used in conjunction with farm implements to aid in transporting the farm implements laterally because the overall width of the farm implement exceeds the maximum width allowed by law in transporting a vehicle on a highway or road.
The prior art trailers and carriers have included various types of mechanical lifting means, hydraulic cylinders, and air operated cylinders for raising the farm implement on the carrier.
None of the prior art carriers and trailers disclose the novel structure of the subject invention and the advantages of the invention as described herein.